pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yayoi Kikugakki
|name = |katakana = 聞楽器弥生 |romaji = Kikugakki Yayoi |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Attorney-in-training |song sang = Tsuioku no Sand Glass |brand = Freestyle from Symphonata! |manager = Chuchu |birthday = April 10th |Zodiac = Aries |seiyuu = Saitou Shuka (Jpn) Cassandra Lee Morris (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#fff16d) |relatives = Yuu Kikugakki (Younger brother) }} Kikugakki Yayoi (聞楽器弥生) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the daughter of two politicians, with her father being an attorney and is an attorney-in-training herself. She is voiced by Saitou Shuka (斉藤朱夏) in Japanese and Cassandra Lee Morris in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force. Biography Whenever things go wrong in Symphonata Productions, Yayoi is there to investigate. An expert when it comes to defending what is right and has a gifted talent of speech, she is your resident attorney. Just hearing the fact she is an attorney makes her quite difficult to approach, but she is nevertheless a kind and friendly girl. Character Description History and Background Because her parents were two politicians who were heavily involved in political affairs, Yayoi was able to mature quickly. Her parents saw her talent of speech at a young age and has done everything they can to develop it. From memorizing long lists to joining debates, she already have the goal to follow her parents footsteps and joining politics. Later, she had a brother named Yuu. Yayoi grew up with her childhood friendship, Miele, when her parents adopted her after Miele's were sent to prison. Recently, she became an idol of Symphonata Productions to moderate her speech and get along with other teenagers her age. Appearance Yayoi has long yellow hair worn loose with a pair of pigtails held by blue ribbon. Her forelocks are curled, ending at her shoulders with her bangs blending in with them, except for a single loose lock. She has matching yellow eyes and wears dark pink glasses. Personality Yayoi is smart, mature and can be quite eccentric when it comes to the subject of politics. She dislikes if being accused for something she has not done and is quick to defend herself. Same applies with other people. She was close-minded, only viewing her opinions as correct with sufficient proof. After becoming, an idol, she learns to become more friendlier and tone down her manner of speech. Hobbies and Skills Yayoi likes to read books, usually related to past cases or History. She has a high vocabulary, which she uses in many of her debates. She is also good at acting and is popular for her role as Attorney March, the main protagonist of the in-series anime of the same name. Etymology Kikugakki (聞楽器): Kiku (聞) means to hear or to listen while gakki (楽器) combined means musical instrument. Yayoi (弥生): Yayoi (弥生) is the olden name for March in the lunar calendar, which means grass grows dense. The meaning was referred on the famous character she portrays, Attorney March. Relationships Miele Migizuki Miele is Yayoi's best friend whom she grew up with since childhood. The two share a very close relationship and often act like sisters, giving each other advice when needed. Miele is very grateful for her and her family for taking her in and raising her to become a citizen that follows the law. Yuu Kikugakki Yuu is Yayoi's younger brother, whom she has a soft spot for. Statistics Lives *Yayoi's Debut Live (April 2, 2018) Coords *Formal Spade Coord *Attorney March Coord *Super Cyalume Yayoi Coord Making Dramas *Sparkling☆Glittering! Found Innocent! Quotes *''Have you been all good citizens today?'' **Call and response *''I found ___ guilty/innocent'' **Every time she resolves a case Trivia *Yayoi is based on Mirei Minami's outside of PriPara's character. *Yayoi likes hamburgers and has done over 20 hamburger commercials. *According to Usagi, she would visit her every night to watch Hetalia, an anime they both like and enjoy watching. Gallery Official Art= Yayoi.png Yayoi SCR.png Yayoi_AttorneyMarch.png|Attorney March |-| Drawn Screenshots= Angry Sumire (E12).png Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Humans Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Original Characters Category:Members of Prism Force